


Free! Genderbent Drabble #3

by MakikoIgami



Series: Free! Genderbent Drabbles [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Genderbending, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, female Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has been teasing Sousuke in the most horrible way and now whale shark is planning his ‘revenge’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free! Genderbent Drabble #3

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally not what I've been planning for the third drabble in this series. I wanted to write fem!Rin, but it ended up becoming another fem!Haru. Ah well. It's a threesome, no less, because I've been craving Free!somes so much! And then the OVA happened. *lies down*

_Two bodies under the spray of water, moving slowly with practiced ease, embraced in the throes of passion. Moving quicker, the room turned steamier and steamier and then suddenly, vibrant blue eyes stared at him, pupils wide and dilated while the one embracing the smaller body held her tightly, and there was this smirk. Knowing that he was watching, knowing that he had been there for a while, knowing that he was turned on and then, after just the sound of the shower and heavy breathing, a small moan, just a tiny one, but it went straight to his crotch and he wanted to just stab his eyes out._

Sousuke groaned as his head hit the desk repeatedly, because after he had been dreaming about what he kept walking in after _every fucking joint practice_ as if he was pulled in like a magnet whenever Nanase and her stupidly tall and buff boyfriend were fucking at night, he was now also haunted by day dreams about the very occasions. And there was nothing he could do.

Nothing at all. He wasn't able to move when he saw them in the showers in various positions - Nanase was fucking flexible and Tachibana was just inhumanly strong or what? - frozen to the spot, and he wasn't able to move when he saw them in his dream when he should be able to do whatever the hell he wanted to do. But it was like the moment he saw them making out, a spell was cast over him so that he couldn't move.

It sucked, hard. Just like Nanase sucked on Tachibana's dick in the toilet when Sousuke had walked in to wash his hands. It was literally the only time that he had been able to walk out on them, but the thought of his own cock down her throat kept haunting him ever since. Those cold eyes staring up at him while thin lips were stretched around his cock, with that smirk smothered by the girth of his manhood, maybe that would make her shut up.

God, he needed release, and that quickly and best with somebody else because his shoulder didn't like it all that much if he kept jacking off in the showers every few hours.

"You've got it bad, huh?" Rin's voice reached his voice from behind him, where he had been lounging on his bed, the lower bunk. "I hear you moaning at night, you take cold showers ever so often and now this? Man, if you've got a problem, you should go and face it."

Turning in his chair, Sousuke looked at his best friend lying on his side on the bed, obviously more interested in the music he was hearing than Sousuke's problem, making him sigh. It would probably be easier if Rin had been interested in him, too. At least physically, that way he could ask him for a pity fuck. But Mr. I-want-to-be-an-Olympian was too good for these kinds of things. Sometimes Sousuke wondered if he was even human.

"...It's Nanase," he said, with a growl, the same he always used when he talked about her, ever since he had found out she was the reason why Rin changed schools just before he went to Australia.

"...What about her?" Rin asked, hesitantly.

"The way she keeps looking at me. When Tachibana's fucking her."

"...okay, that's... a little bit more than I wanted to know, but. You think it's hot."

"Not real-"

"You get boners from it. I can see it from here," Rin sighed pointing his chin at Sousuke's crotch and the bulkier teen crossed his legs involuntarily.

"...who wouldn't," he mumbled, looking off to the side, even as Rin chuckled.

"So you like seeing them fuck," he commented and something flared in Sousuke, making him blush and he looked away.

"No. I am angry and frustrated-"

"Because it's not you she's fucking?" Rin asked, his voice refreshingly neutral.

"...I'd fuck Tachibana, too." Sousuke confessed, somewhat perturbed that Rin could talk so easily about his best friends fucking without blushing when they couldn't even watch Harry Potter without bawling like a baby _during all eight of them_!

Rin snorted and rolled back to lie on his back. "Well, why don't you give it a try then?"

"...What are you saying, Rin," Sousuke growled, his voice carrying a warning that he didn't like to be toyed with.

"Join them. Get it out of your system," Rin sighed, "or just talk to them about it, I don't know. Just do it, I can't have you wasting so much time and I need some sleep without you moaning like an idiot all night long."

"...I can't just go and ask them to join in," Sousuke said, looking completely bewildered and appalled by the idea.

"But you can grate my nerves with your moaning and sighing? Damn, Sousuke, grow some balls!" Rin sighed and turned his back at him. "I can give you their phone numbers if you need them."

"...no thanks," Sousuke sighed. "I don't need your help. But thanks anyways."

Rin shrugged. "Fine, whatever you want, dude."

"Hm," Sousuke grunted noncommittally. At least he had a plan now.

~*~

The next joint practice came around later that day and this time Sousuke lingered a little longer than he usually did, purposefully walking in on Tachibana and Nanase making out in the showers again. Scratch that, they were far beyond making out at this point, Tachibana buried to the hilt of his cock inside Nanase from behind, despite the fact that she was still wearing her swimsuit, held her wrists tightly while she leaned forward so that Tachibana could probably hit her deeper inside or whatever. It was like a scene right out of some kind of porn, not the type Sousuke usually like to watch, but that could be changed.

Nanase spotted him then and the smirk started to spread over her face again, if not for Tachibana hitting something inside of her that made her cry out. That change of space acted like there was a spell broken on Sousuke and he managed to take that one step forward, to step out of the shadows he had confined himself to the first time he had seen Tachibana and Nanase together like this.

The smirk morphed into surprise, ending as a smile and even Tachibana noticed his presence now and stopped moving, looking like a deer in headlights as he stared at the newcomer with wide eyes, and Sousuke snorted how _cute_ he looked. Ignoring the tight knot in the pit of his stomach, he stopped right in front of Nanase, he had straightened her back to look up at him and he almost _snorted_ how much she had to stand on her tiptoes to accommodate the length inside of her at the height of Tachibana's pelvis.

"Yamazaki," she said softly and he could see that she was patting Tachibana soothingly, even though the other young man still held onto her wrists.

"Nanase, Tachibana," he said with a low grumble.

"You came. Finally," Nanase purred, wriggling a wrist out of her boyfriend's lax hold to raise it to Sousuke's cheek.

"Haru?" Makoto said meekly, eyes flickering from teal eyes to the back of his girlfriend's head. Nanase turned her head and there seemed to be some unspoken communication going on before the green-eyed boy relaxed and Sousuke could see the tension disappearing from his shoulders.

Snorting softly, he slapped her hand away, without any real bite though.

"You've been doing this on purpose," he growled, stepping closer, towering over the pair with his whole height.

"...What if I have?" Nanase said, while Tachibana squirmed being her. Sousuke didn't have to be a mind reader to understand that he was wondering how she could be talking so calmly to him when his dick was still inside of her, hard and probably delicious.

"...I want to be in," Sousuke requested, tilting his head upwards to give himself even more height.

"...I thought you'd never ask," she growled, lifting her hand again, but this time to the back of his neck and she yanked, pulled so hard that it hurt, surprising Sousuke so much with her force that he gave in, meeting her lips on his way down, wondering if she wanted to take it slow, but there were teeth on his lips, pulling and biting and making him growl and as Tachibana started moving again, he couldn't help the sigh that escaped him.

As lithe fingers slipped into his legskins to wrap around his manhood he made a mental not to thank Rin again for kicking his ass into the right direction.

 

 


End file.
